


In Sickness and Health

by Khellamendra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: In the bustling city, super human citizens are labeled as Deviants and forced to hide who they are. At least until a virus starts targeting them and revealing their identities to the world. Keith has lived his whole life knowing he was different, finding solace in a fellow deviant and realizing that danger is too close to home.





	In Sickness and Health

**Author's Note:**

> Another contest piece. The contest revolved around superpowers and I had to pick two colors and two numbers corresponding to characters and powers respectively. I ended up with Matt and Keith for characters and fire and my choice for powers. I decided for the not obvious choice.

Winter was one of Keith’s favorite times of year. As soon as the general consensus shifted towards it being okay, the city seemed to explode into color and pine. Lights of various colors found their way into trees and over houses. There was one massive hotel that enjoyed using it’s size to display various messages and images written in digital lights that Keith would be able to see from halfway across the city. Every day as he walked along the streets, he would pass red and green banners hung from the streetlamps and was passed by more than one car sporting those ridiculous over-sized antlers. With the cheery colors came the colder months where the wind would always manage to find some way to get under layers. Even this was welcoming because it meant warming up with a hot cup of one thing or another depending on the time of day and how he was feeling. 

“Winter suuuuucks” 

His best friend and whiny boyfriend obviously didn’t see it quite the same. Between the two of them, Matt did have the bigger Christmas spirit. Keith was certain if it wasn’t for him and Shiro, Keith would have long turned into being a grinch. As it was, the two of them were so infectious with their love for the holiday that even he couldn’t escape. Before winter meant less people out, especially once the sun went down. He could be left alone with his thoughts, hand in his pockets as he wandered for hours. That was until Shiro came into his life and showed him what family was again. Matt had wiggled his way into Keith’s world not long after and with it came loud off key singing and color. Where Shiro had been resigned about Keith not caring about the winter holiday, Matt had been borderline offended. He had a very vivid memory of laying apathetically on the couch while Matt gestured wildly and explained how no normal human being would be against listening to Christmas songs on repeat all day while surrounded by the smell of peppermint and drowning in red and green. 

Without thinking Keith had offhandedly mentioned that he wasn’t a normal human being. Those six words had brought the whole thing to a screeching halt as two pairs of eyes zoned in on him. The intense stares had made him so nervous that he actually got flustered and quickly explained because of his whole family situation. The look the two exchanged and the underlying feeling of relief had made Keith curious but it was all forgotten as soon as Matt pulled him up and declared they were going to make Shiro’s small place look like Christmas had thrown up on it and Keith was going to have fun or else. As it turned out, having fun was easy and being around Matt was easy. It would be a good while before he told them just how different he was and fully understand what that reaction was about. 

The feeling of something cold and wet against his nose pulled Keith back into the present of the bustling coffee shop. Making a noise of disgust, he hastily whipped the whipped cream away as the culprit laughed from across the table. “Winter does not suck. You just don’t like that you have to wear coats.” Keith shot back as Matt nodded enthusiastically, drinking the sweet and very cold beverage. 

“This is true, coats suck. They’re itchy and I don’t even need them but if I don’t wear one people will get suspicious. HOWEVER, I wouldn’t need to pretend I need them if it wasn’t winter. That’s peak coat time.” Matt said with an over dramatic sigh. They had been dating for several months before Keith had accidentally caught Matt and Shiro roasting marshmallows over a fire in the backyard in the middle of the night. Which wouldn’t have been weird for those two if the fire hadn’t been coming from Matt’s hand. With a look of pure panic, Matt had done the only thing he could think to do, which was to sheepishly offer Keith a marshmallow. He had taken the sticky treat and sat down, not saying a word until he had finished and only then to ask for another. They left the actual discussion until the next day. 

Matt always ran much hotter than the average person because of his abilities and Keith quickly got used to wearing hoodies a lot. Of course Matt was also great for cuddling and didn’t complain when Keith put cold feet on him. It was a nice arrangement though life was far from perfect.

Glancing at the TV in the corner he frowned. Matt followed his gaze, slinging a hand over the back of his chair as eyes followed the news ticker. “So another Deviant’s been exposed.” Matt said softly. “You know, I’ve been wondering if this so called Galra Virus that’s targeting us was manufactured. Seems weird it showed up after all this time and-” The sudden change of the channel caused several of the patrons to grumble in annoyance as Matt slid back around to look at Keith scowling out the window. “Hey don’t worry so much. The chances of it hurting me are slim to none, my body burns up any bacteria, viruses, and germs that try, remember?” Keith huffed. 

“It’s not that.” he muttered, watching snow start to fall as Matt sucked on his drink. 

“Are you worried you’ll end up getting it?” Matt asked finally, reaching for his boyfriend’s hand. Putting his head in the other hand, Keith didn’t let go of his scowl. 

“It’s just not fair. The stupid name they came up with pisses me off and so do people’s attitudes in general. The whole community is upset and scared and I completely understand. Getting this virus is a death sentence because even if you manage to survive it, everyone knows your secret. Then your life is over.” Keith said, getting heated again as Matt squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

“You shouldn’t be looking at all those message boards. Besides I don’t know if over is the right word-”

“That’s exactly what it is. Once the world finds out the truth, that’s it!” Suddenly aware of the silence around him, Keith paused. When had he stood up? Grabbing his jacket, he stalked out of the coffee shop and away from the curious stares. There was a brief moment of silence before Matt caught up and fell into step beside him. “Do you know how many people have lost their jobs? Their families? Their lives? The kind of legislation that’s in talks? Because I do.” He said evenly.

“I know you do.” Matt answered, linking their arms together. “How ironic is it that I, the biggest nerd, next to my sister, can create fire? I would have been a god in prehistoric times. While we have you, who wouldn’t know a coding language if it hissed and then bit you on that cute ass of yours.” 

“Wait why would it hiss?” Keith asked as Matt gave him a deadpan look. 

“That was a python joke.” Keith shrugged as Matt pouted. “This is why you suck.”

“You like it when I suc-”

“ANYWAYS, what I was trying to say is that you wouldn’t know a motherboard from a binary tree much less that one is hardware and one is software and so help me if you try and make another sexual joke while I’m trying to have a serious conversation, I will push you into traffic.” Matt chided as Keith put other hand up in surrender. 

“I get it, you’re jealous that you’re a scientific genius who had to spend hours upon hours of studying and being called a geek-”

-”nerd.” 

“While my abilities allow me to access and control any piece of technology no matter what it is.” Keith finished. “Plus I’ve seen how you look at my interfaces when I bring them up.” 

“It’s like something out of a sci-fi movie and is sooooo cool. I love cool things!” Matt exclaimed, gesturing again as Keith laughed. 

“So that’s why you love me so much.” He teased as Matt’s cheeks turned crimson and he looked away.

“Shut up. You are not as smooth as you think you are, sir. Hmm?” Feeling eyes on him, he looked around before noticing the elderly woman a few feet of way. Her eyes were travelling over his arms. Keith felt Matt tense up and quickly pull away, watching as he hastily pulled the coat on that had been slung over an arm. “Shit, I left so quickly to catch up to you that I forgot to put it back on.” He whispered, hands shaking as he zipped it up. Keith took a hand in his, squeezing it. 

“Don’t worry, it was an honest mistake. Look, we’re almost to your dad’s place so don’t worry okay?” Keith waved at the woman who frowned at the both of them but said nothing. They were both relieved to see the familiar yard, a large Christmas tree displayed proudly in one of the big windows. The walk had been shoveled earlier but the snow was already trying to undo the hard work. Keith liked Matt’s family. His parents were some of the nicest people ever and his sister was almost as antisocial as Keith was which they had bonded over. Much like her brother, she found his abilities fascinating and he had learned a lot from her on how to use them more effectively. Also much like her brother, when she got excited she became very animated and could talk for hours. Listening to the two of them talk was confusing at times but they’re energy was infectious. 

Opening the door, Matt quickly shed the coat again. “Mom, dad we’re here! Earlier than we were planning but still here. Helloooo?” Walking into the living room, he yelped in surprise when he almost ran into a familiar platinum blonde woman. “What the hello? Don’t scare me like that. Wait, Allura what are you doing here?” 

Keith had met Allura through Lance, an obnoxious water user. With the way they fought people would have thought he did have fire abilities. Not that everyone in their little group had abilities, Shiro and Hunk didn’t. As odd as he was, neither did Coran. Allura was the one with the natural healing abilities and as hesitant as Coran was to have her join the medical field, she couldn’t resist the call to help people. The fact she was here now set off all kinds of warning bells in Keith’s head and from the look of it, Matt’s as well. “I’m sorry Matt. Your parents are with your sister and she’s comfortable now but-” She wasn’t able to finish her explanation before he was off down the hall as Keith hung back. 

“When?” he asked as she sat down heavily. 

“About an hour or so ago. As soon as Sam called me I already knew but I still had hope I was wrong but…” She shook her head. “...I wasn’t.” Keith didn’t need her to say it to know what she was implying. The virus had found its way here and Allura’s own abilities couldn’t stop it. The two of them took comfort in each other’s company before Matt eventually came back. Face grim, Keith could see the tears prickling at eyes and he was quick to get up and wrap Matt up in a hug. He held him tightly as the boy sobbed into his shirt as Allura wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. She was doing her best to hold it together for everyone’s sake and for a selfish moment, Keith was grateful he wasn’t an empath. 

Eventually Matt quieted down and laid against Keith in his old bed. Allura had left, promising to be back first thing in the morning. Sleep didn’t come easy though he could tell from the soft footsteps he heard off and on that it would for anyone. Making up his mind he carefully dislodged Matt and stood up. Grabbing his hoodie, he crept towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” Barely suppressing a yelp, he whirled around to see Matt sitting up. Putting a hand to his chest, he could feel it beating quickly beneath his palm. Matt didn’t seem to notice, eyes fixed unwavering even in the dark. 

“Doing what I’ve been wanting to do for a long time, try and stop this thing.” The way the other boy stared at him made Keith feel nervous, as if he was being judged. 

“What makes you think you can or even should?” Matt asked evenly. “Everyone already thinks it’s too late.” That was the problem, Keith decided, this virus had everyone losing hope. He knew that powerful and consuming feeling. It was a miserable hole he had never expected to escape, not until Shiro and Matt showed him how. 

“I don’t know if I should or not but if I don’t try then I’ll definitely fail. You said you thought this thing might be manufactured, well if it is then it needs to be stopped. There has to be a cure out there somewhere and if not then maybe if I find the source I can figure out how to make one. Regardless, I am not going down without a fight. Your family has done so much for me and so have you. I can’t let it end like this, I refuse to. What are you doing?” Keith asked, watching Matt start to pick things up and put them on the bed. 

“This isn’t some movie Keith, you can’t do this on your own. You’ll need someone to help decode any information you find. Plus, as inspiring as your speech was, you wouldn’t know the first thing about making a cure. Allura and Coran on the other hand would. Not to even mention how dangerous this would be.” He said, packing the items. “So I’m coming with you, obviously. 

“Alright, I get it, I should stop trying to do everything on my own. So then, should we ask the others for help?” Keith asked as Matt pulled the backpack on.

“Yeah, let’s get the gang together. Oh and hey Keith?” Matt kissed a cheek, smiling for the first time since the news broke. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding this to my list for the new year on pieces to continue. Honestly I want to expand and flesh out parts when I do continue it. I had to keep it short for the contest but I feel like it needs more backstory in places.


End file.
